Hermione's Body
by ItsLeviosa
Summary: Jennifer's Body with a witch's twist. Ignoring the consequences Hermione takes a potion that has muderous results. It started out as revenge but now only Harry can help her beat the monster that comes out at night looking for blood. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for those of you who are reading Gin Gin Pop Gets Mione Stomped, sorry for the lack of update and I know you might hate me for this but it is, as of now, abandoned. *dodges avada kedavra* Please don't kill me lol but I didn't think any of it through and was just making the whole thing up out of thin air. By doing so none of it really made sense and it was all rushed, looking back I prolly should've left it a one-shot cause none of it really went together anyway. If any of you want to try I give you full permission to continue it yourself but I, for the time being, am leaving it as it is. **

**This FF is a completely different story, so I hope you stick around to find out. **

**Hermione's Body**

"Everything just got way out of hand. I should've known better honestly, it was all a complete misconception on my part. ", Hermione said biting her bottom lip like she always did when she faced a problem.

"It's ok Mione, you can tell me anything," Harry said taking her hand lovingly in both of his "I can never think anything bad abou-" Hermione cut Harry off before he could finish,

"It's not the basilisk attacking students, it's me!" she exclaimed ignoring the fluttering in her chest, she was running out of time and needed help if she was going to beat this.

3 Months Earlier

Hermione Jean Granger was a normal enough girl…to an extent; from an uneducated outsider's prospective she was utterly regular. An only child, loving parents, great friends, and good grades, she had absolutely no red flags in her home life. But if one was do a little digging into these grades, more specifically the classes in which she earned them they'd realize that she was far from normal.

Instead of seeing an A+ in Chemistry they would see an O in Potions. Hermione was like no one in her family, she was a witch, and some would even say the brightest witch of her age. From the time she entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she had been the top of her year, she was even made Head Girl. So going into her 7th and final year at Hogwarts seemed to be an easy accomplishment...at first.

"What?" Hermione asked unmoving as if she's just been on the business end of a _Stupefy_.

"I would hazard to guess that you heard me quite well by your look of astonishment Miss Granger, but since I enjoy shaking things up I will repeat myself." Professor Dumbledore said ice blue eyes peeking over his half moon spectacles, "As you are aware, in your third year you walked out of your Divination course less than half way through term. That was all fine when you were pursuing a career in The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but now that you are changing you path to that of an Auror that class is the one and only that you are lacking.

"To become an Auror you must take at least one year's lessons of Divination." The Headmaster stated plainly folding his hands atop his desk with a slight smile pulling at his lips.

Hermione had only just recently figured out what she wanted to do for a job in her future. At first she thought that she would help out the house elves and expand he own little organization S.P.E.W however, during the events of the summer and following the defeat of Lord Voldemort she realized that the world, wizarding and muggle, needed her in their corner, more than the elves needed to be set free.

Never once had it crossed her mind that the one class that she couldn't stand, with the one teacher that, in her opinion, was worse than Professor Snape (because at least he knew what he was bloody talking about) was the only thing standing in the way of her doing so.

"So I have to retake Divination." It wasn't a question or a statement directed to Dumbledore, but he answered anyway just because the look of dismay on his Head Girl's face tickled his beard.

"Yes. You must."

Hermione could've protested, she could've taken a page out of Pansy Parkinson's book, magazine rather, and stomped her foot about how it isn't fair. But she knew that would only embarrass her. Fully aware of her audience she rose gracefully from her seat in front of the Headmaster's desk,

"Thank you for your help Sir," she said tucking an invisible hair behind her ear out of habit, "I suppose I have no choice but to ask if you can put me…back into Divination then." The brunette witch said reluctant and almost painfully to a still smiling Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Yes Miss Granger I see no problem in seeing to that matter right away." Hermione took that as her dismissal and turned to walk out the large oak doors; if she hurried she might be able to make it to dinner in time for the pumpkin pie, if Harry hadn't eaten it all yet.

"One more thing Miss Granger," Dumbledore called out to his top student, "be sure that your inner eye is well rested for tomorrow's class. We wouldn't want you to strain it your first day back."

Hermione for her part was not sure if she should roll her eyes, laugh, or be really creeped out at his advice. Settling for a neutral facial expression, the patented raied eyebrows and faint smile, she started towards The Great Hall.

Hermione tried her best not to drag her feet on her way out of breakfast that morning. Whatever dark evil was behind putting this awful excuse for a class first in the day was barking mad. She was really not looking forward to Divination, so much so that she didn't set her alarm and Harry, who she shared the Head dorm room with, had to wake her up.

Letting out an audible sigh/groan as she and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley trudged the long journey to the North Tower and up that dreaded trap door.

"Oh it isn't that bad Hermione," Harry said from the right side of her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll be there." His statement was followed by a primitive grunt.

The two of them then turned to Ron only to see that he still was stuffing a hand full of eggs into his mouth, the yellow yolk dripping down his face proved it to be a sunny side up. Holding back her own breakfast from making a reappearance Hermione looked back at Harry exasperatingly.

"Well, I'll be there." Harry offered, taking a step to the right, "Ron isn't really civilized until the second class of the day." The dark haired wizard said truthfully with a shrug.

"Oi! Um ight 'ere!" Ron said trying to defend himself, only managing to drop his mouthful of egg out on his tie. The other two looked away just in time to miss him shoveling it all back into his mouth.

"That. Is. Disgusting." Hermione said as Harry pulled her to his right side protecting her from any 'shrapnel' that shot out of Ron's face. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence only occasionally commenting on Ron's lack of manors and lack of awareness for everyone else's gag reflexes.

As the trio came upon the entrance to Hermione's personal hell she couldn't help but feel a déjà vu. The last time she set eyes on that ruddy silver ladder she was walking away from it, she'd thought she wiped her hands of the Trelawney…_experience_ 4 years ago.

"Welcome class, take your seats. Pavarti I would suggest you sit over by Lavender, your inner eye seems to be blocked today; her presence will benefit your seeing immensely." Trelawney stated as she strode across the room clanking her bracelets frantically.

'_A__s if it was a big sacrifice'_ the brunette thought.

Hermione didn't have to ask Harry or Ron where her dorm mates usually sat, every other class they're inseparable why would here be any different. With a scoff to herself Hermione took her seat next to the boy who lived.

"Today we will be diving into the more complicated portion of Divination," there was a long pause for dramatics, "we will be learning about potions associated with the sight, more specifically A Vista Fare. Does anyone know what this is?" for once Hermione didn't know the answer, and she didn't mind one bit. Lavender raised her hand quickly behind the trio. Hermione made a mental note that the blonde wasn't completely clueless.

"A Vista Fare, or Sight's Brew, is a potion used by those who cannot seem to draw the bridge between their inner and outer eyes and open their mind to the future. It is said to be safe when drunk by a virgin," there was a laugh across the room at that part, "and is said to have disastrous results otherwise."

The brightest witch of their age was dozing off by now. How Ron managed to pass this class was beyond her when she considered he fell asleep during _interesting_ classes. Just as her eyes drifted shut,

"MISS GRANGER! It is wonderful to see you here again. I'm glad you've decided to broaden your mind in the art of Divination." The flighty professor said loud enough to shake Hermione awake.

The girl in question fought the urge very hard not to say 'Don't flatter yourself; I'm only here for the credits.' Nutter or not, she was still a teacher and she had to be respectful.

"However if my pensive mind tells me correctly, you aren't a believer in the seeing." Hermione couldn't ignore that though.

"No honey that's not right, good try, but no." she said condescendingly. Trelawney looked confused, "Pensive, not even close to describing someone's mind." The girl clarified

The professor in question began eyeing Hermione over her glasses, as if she had something on her face. Trelawney smirked quickly and turned away.

"If my memory serves, you were never fully in touch with your inner eye Miss Granger." Hermione glared at her attempt at a hidden insult, "I highly suggest that you take this potion so you can at least _begin_ to build the bridge between you conscious eye and your inner one."

"No, I'll pass." The younger witch said flatly crossing her legs. There was no telling what that potion would do to her if she ingested it, and there was a good chance that it was just watered down goblin piss.

"Oh but I _implore_ you Miss Granger." The professor wasn't giving up that easy.

"Oh but I _deny_ you Professor." She answered in a mocking voice.

With Hermione's best interests in mind Harry interrupted, he knew his best friend and he knew she could keep this going all day.

"Honestly, it can only help you at this point Mione." Harry whispered to her, "I think you should do it, if anything it'll get you a bit pissed and you'll walk around the rest of the day like that. No biggie."

"Yes Miss Granger, Mister Potter is right. No biggie." Professor Trelawney repeated shrugging her shoulders and taking a step closer to their table.

Hermione considered it for a minute. If anyone knew how to talk her into something it was Harry Potter. Whether it be sneaking out into the black lake to go swimming after curfew or breaking into Gringott's bank, she always caved when inquired by him. Those green eyes were undeniable…

Looking up from her musings she had finally decided,

"Fine. Give me the sodding potion then."

"Oh joy, this shall be interesting." The professor announced aloud, "Now Miss Granger, as it may be embarrassing to say in front of you classmates, it is purely a safety matter. The A Vista Fare potion is only safe to take by mouth of a virgin, before I give you this vile, I must ask…" the teacher didn't speak the rest but trailed off dramatically again.

Hermione blinked her eyes remembering when she visited Viktor Krum that fateful summer. He was nice for the most part, the only boy who had ever been kind to her besides Harry. The two of them had spent the entire summer together and had grown rather close. They did end up sleeping together but she was by no means going to tell this sad Ms. Cleo wannabe along with the entire classroom. _'What's the worst that could happen?' _the head girl thought to herself.

Plastering on a look that said, 'Are you seriously asking that?' Hermione reached out, took the small pointed vile from her professor and unstoppered it. When she pulled out the cork allowing air to hit the potion it went from a silvery color to a tawny gray. With one steadying breath she threw it back gulping it down fast.

Hermione had prepared for a horrid taste like Polyjuice potion, but instead was greeted with a wonderfully warm sweet savory ness that she usually associated with butterbeer. Her eyes drifted shut against her will, but she needn't pay attention to it.

"How do you feel?"

She was positive that someone had asked her that, '_Whoever it was should probably take their head out of their book bag before they speak' _she thought to herself, but didn't answer the voice right away. Feeling her body sway in a wind that didn't exist, Hermione let herself get carried away by the million little hands that seemed it fit to take her under. She felt as if her entire body was asleep, but instead of pins and needles and pain, she felt soft prodding all over her, as if they were just trying to nudge her awake like Harry had that morning.

"She's completely monged out, look at her face Harry." Hermione didn't know who that was but smiled all the same as she slowly drifted to sleep.

The corridors were quiet as Collin Creevey was walking back to Gryffindor Tower. It was a usual thing, he would just get all too caught up in developing his pictures in the dungeons and have to stay out after curfew, everything would be fine just so long as-

"Collin Creevey! What are you doing out of bed." A voice he recognized all too well called from behind him causing him to spin around.

"Erm…I was just…uhh" he stammered uncertainly.

"Or have you even been to bed at all tonight? Developing pictures again I presume." Her voice wasn't its usual chastising tone as she stepped closer to him.

The 6th year boy just lowered his head and waited for the inevitable to happen, he braced himself for at least a week's detention when he felt …a hand lightly pressed on his chest.

"Being naughty are we?" she whispered seductively into his ear, giving him chills.

That caught him off guard and caused him to drop his photo album on the floor, spilling its contents in the process.

"Crap!" he exclaimed as he knelt down to pick them up.

"No, no, let me Collin." The girl bent down also, exposing her already very visible cleavage. She flipped her hair to the side and tilted her head up looking him in the eyes, hers being an almost red shade of hooded brown.

"um th-tha-thanks." Creevey muttered, almost paralyzed by her gaze, but mostly by the growing bulge in his trousers. She smiled at his predicament and reached out a hand and interlaced their fingers.

"You're going to come with me." The two turned around and headed in the opposite direction of Gryffindor Tower, stopping quickly at the first empty classroom.

Wordlessly she unlocked the door and pulled him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up earlier than usual, and for once it wasn't because of some crazy Voldemort dream, for once it was because he wanted to. It was Saturday so he could just as well have a lie in, but Hermione would not be happy if he allowed her to sleep the day away_. 'No one ever got anything done by sitting on their arse.' _Harry laughed to himself as he stretched and pulled himself out of bed.

When Dumbledore first informed Harry of his position of Head Boy he was hesitant to accept. So soon after defeating Lord Voldemort it was only natural, he wanted to lay low and draw as little attention to himself as possible. But when he was told that the second choice for Head Boy was one Cormac McLaggen, he changed his mind. Harry knew the big git had a crush on Hermione, and he was not going to give him a chance to try anything with his girl—his friend. Just his friend. Those feelings were to be saved for a later date.

The boy who lived shook his head as he stopped outside Hermione's door and knocked lightly before entering. He could see her feet poking out of her blanket by the headboard and her arms dangling off the foot of her bed. Whatever that potion was definitely conked her out.

Harry strolled over to where her head was and knelt down to her level,

"Hermione, wake up." He said nicely

*Nothing *.

"Hermione, come on its morning, wake up love."

*Snore*

"Mione, Crookshanks is on fire in the common room! You have to help him."

*Silence.*

When she didn't answer this time he had to resort to plan b, lifting the covers off of her head he whispered his apologies and grabbed her wand from off the bedside table. _'She's going to be very mad at me.' _He thought to himself.

"_Aguamenti_." He said in the same hushed tone as a stream of water poured on the back of her head.

The witch in question shot awake as the water hit her, letting out a girlish shriek in the process. When she looked around for the culprit her eyes fell upon something amazing. Standing in front of her, wand in hand, medium length hair mussed from sleep, clad in only a pair of flannel sleep pants than hung low on his hips was Harry Potter. She let her eyes drift from his face down his chest and down the toned abs of his stomach. For a brief second she stared hungrily at the small patch of hair that led into the waistband of his pajamas…she never got used to seeing him without a shirt on. Getting back to reality, she remembered what just happened.

"Harry!" Hermione growled as the water dripped down her face and she felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Hermione you're awake!" he replied as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

Hermione stood up out of her bed with her legs wobbly before striding over to Harry with a murderous glare fixed upon her features.

"Of course I'm bloody awake! Where's my wand?" she exclaimed looking around frantically so she could hex him, but minding her hangover. Harry quickly put his hands behind his back hiding said wand.

"I don't know." He said quickly immediately regretting his prank.

"You give me my wand Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled making Harry bump into her dresser.

When the raven haired wizard denied her once again she decided to try something. Knowing he would never just hand over her wand, especially now, she was going to try summoning it.

They had been practicing wandless magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts for weeks now and the only thing she managed to move was a feather, which she found out only moved because someone had walked by her table too fast. The concept of it was easy to grasp, just actually moving something without a wand turned out to be nothing short of annoying. It was something that couldn't be perfected with studying which is why she figured she hadn't mastered it yet.

Focusing all her magic she held out her right hand imagining what she wanted in her mind, which was rather difficult considering Harry was standing in front of her shirtless. With a twitch of her fingers the wand flew almost automatically from wizard to witch, the latter giving an evil grin.

"Oh shit." Harry whispered before bolting from Hermione's quarters and towards his room, the door to which automatically slammed and locked with a swish of the girl's wand. The boy who lived then found himself wandless, and without another defensive plan, doing the only logical thing he could think of Harry screamed and ran down the stairs and into the common room they shared diving behind a couch.

"Haaaarrrry!" Hermione called nicely as she descended the staircase into the common room, seeing his unruly locks poking up from behind the couch. Being as quiet as she could she flanked the left side so she was coming up right behind him where he was kneeling.

"Psst" she whispered loudly before drenching him head to toe in her own wave of water with a swish of her wand.

Hermione stood above Harry's shivering form laughing victoriously and clutching at a stitch in her side, she may've had a monster headache but this was worth every moment of the pain. As she began to gasp for breath Harry stood up with his hair flattened down and a scowl on his face.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked angrily wiping his glasses with his fingers like small windshield wipers.

"Huh?," she asked in-between laughs trying to keep a straight face,"Yes…I'm done, I-" she cut herself off with another fit of laughter.

It was then that Harry with his seeker reflexes quickly knocked her wand out of her hand with one swipe and lifted her over his shoulder.

"HARRY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" she insisted, still laughing and pounding on his back. As a response he just simply shook his head defiantly and slammed her onto the red cushions of the large chair, pinning her arms over her head with one arm. After he had her restrained he began tickling incessantly at her sides.

"Harry…please!" Hermione pleaded howling with laughter.

"Say you're sorry!" Harry yelled over her squeals.

"Never!" she exclaimed, trying to wriggle away from his fingers.

Mustering up all her strength Hermione began pushing her arms up, slowly breaking away from his grip (to both of their surprise). After getting her hands free she was able to roll them over and off of the couch, her being perfectly fine from the fall having landed on a nice soft Harry.

"Merlin Hermione! How much do you weigh like 490?" Harry gasped.

"No I weigh 485, asshole." Hermione responded feigning anger.

The duo began laughing harder than ever, Hermione face down in Harry's chest. The raven haired wizard tried to laugh along with his friend but her warm breath on his neck made him freeze.

It had just kicked in that a dripping wet Hermione was straddling his waist. He knew it was only a matter of time before he began poking her, as he felt the blood rush from his face and travel south he realized that this situation could get very bad. Without anything else to do he just shut his eyes tight so he didn't have to look this horrible situation in the face.

Hermione gasped as she felt Harry's basilisk knocking on the door to her chamber of secrets, making her eyes go as wide as saucers. Before she could react the portrait hole to their common room was swung open forcefully. Revealing one of the last people Harry needed to see in the state he was in. There in the doorway was a scared and disheveled Professor McGonagall in an emerald green dressing gown and matching bonnet.

"Um…Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger…sorry to interrupt, there's been an accident you're needed in the Hospital Wing." She began weakly "There's no time to get decent, follow me. Now"

The two head students stood up soaking wet and blushing a deep shade of Gryffindor red. Being a friend Hermione walked in front of Harry and grabbed his school robes off the hook next to the Deputy Headmistress. The boy in question didn't hesitate to put them on and fasten them up tight as he followed out the portrait hole.

The walk to the Hospital Wing was filled with an awkward silence between the two friends. Harry was hoping and praying that Hermione wouldn't think about what happened because he knew it would be only a matter of time until she realized how he felt about her. Their friendship was too precious to him to ruin it like that.

McGonagall stopped just before the doors leading into the infirmary.

"Ok, I'm going to inform you now, the accident was bad. A student, Collin Creevy, was attacked sometime late last night." Hermione gasped and despite the awkwardness from before clutched onto Harry's arm. "Yes. I'm afraid he didn't make it."

With that Professor McGonagall led the two teens into the room where a small group of people were standing. From them Hermione could recognize Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt and Dumbledore. The hospital bed was covered by a curtain, surrounding the bed itself were Collin Creevy's younger brother Dennis and who she assumed to be his parents. McGonagall left their sides to join the Headmaster and Minister as they spoke in hushed tones. It held no use because Hermione could still hear them perfectly from across the room, as if they were speaking into microphones but didn't know it.

"This is bad Albus," the Transfiguration teacher said shakily while worrying the hem of her sleeve, "I thought these things were over…with Voldemort gone."

"No, it has nothing to do with Tom, Minerva. We all watched Harry end him. No this is something different…" Dumbledore trailed off in thought.

"It looks like some kind of animal got him." Kingsley offered.

Harry nudged hermione and motioned over to the bed, Collin's mother was hysterical.

"He's my son!" she yelled at the top of her voice eyes full of tears, "I don't bloody care what he looks like!"

Forcefully she pushed her husband out of the way yanked the curtain covering the bed open. Then she screamed.

Time seemed to completely halt.

Inside was a horrible scene, like some kind of sick horror movie. But no one could dream something like this up, it was disgusting. The boy's shirt had been ripped open the buttons broken and seams torn. There were four large gashes starting from his left shoulder and trailing al the way down to his right hip. Almost as if someone had raked their nails down his chest. The cuts were deep and as the neared his stomach they exposed the bright bone of his ribs. Her eyes traveled up to his neck, or what was left of it, from his chin down to the start of his collar bone had been pulled out, leaving a large gaping red hole where flesh used to reside. Something had completely ripped his throat out.

His blood had dried around all his wounds except in certain spots, leaving small bright red spots inside of the dull mahogany trenches. It was a color that she had never seen before except—

Hermione brought her hand up from Harry's arm. When she caught site of her fingernails her heart sunk. There it was that disgustingly unique color was caked under her cuticles. Along with that her fingertips were stained slightly red.

Her sleep from the night before was semi-dreamless; she remembered seeing flashes of moments throughout the night. As she racked her brain she began to remember what she had done.

_ 'Being naughty are we?'_ Hermione heard her voice echo in her brain and reverberate off her skull.

Time was restored as Dumbledore quickly shut the curtain on the bed with a wave of his hand. Collin's mother was now sobbing into her husband's shirt as Dennis looked on.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that." Dumbledore said sadly, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, as Head Boy and Girl you are to do your patrolling after the prefects. I must ask if either of you saw anything last night."

Hermione felt herself waiver under the headmaster's gaze, the twinkle was not present for once in ice blue eyes.

"No sir, well to be honest, we didn't do our patrol last night. Hermione wasn't…feeling well. I stayed with her to make sure she was ok." Harry wanted to avoid bringing up the potion incident; he thought Hermione would greatly appreciate it.

Hermione couldn't speak and only faintly nodded her head in agreement with Harry's story while she began seeing more and more of the events last night. She saw herself lore Collin into that deserted class room, she saw herself slam him into the wall and claw his chest, she saw _herself_ grip his neck and felt her nails dig into his throat. Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could stay there without losing it. She felt sick and disgusted with herself. The only question she could hear going through her head was—

'_What did I do?'_

_**A/N: That's the new chapter, it went from happy to funny to serious to super serious so I hope you liked it. I tried to add in some weird humor like Horny Hallows as well. Lets get some reviews on this thing eh? **_

_**P.S. Lemme know if you want to read Collin's attack after they went in the classroom and I'll add it in sometime later, that's the only part I'm iffy about. Kk that's all I swear lol.**_


End file.
